Wild For You
by Maiden-Of-Silence
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming and everyone is preparing for the party. But when Jessie wants to show her crush how much she likes him, what can she do? Martin/Jessie
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This story is for Waterfall13's Kratt Holiday story challenge. The holiday is choose was "Valentine's Day" This is a songfic for Tiffany Giardina's "I'm Not Crazy" Enjoy... (If you read my last WK story, "Wild Girlz", you'll know thaat the OCs all have powers)**

* * *

><p>Today was a week before a special of love: Valentine's Day. The Wild Kratts crew was setting up the Tortuga for the V-day party. Anya, Jessie, and Annie had volunteered to help decorate. Anya packed a box full of pink, red, and white heart-shaped decorations. "I'm so excited to help set up for the V-day party.," squealed Anya with excitement. Annie replied back, "Yeah, me too." Both girls suddenly shifted their eyes to their friend, Jessie. Jessie soon realized that they were looking at her. She then asked, "What...?" "Oh, nothing it's just that I'm curoius about who you're gonna ask to be your Valentine." responded Annie with a michievious smile. Jessie stopped in her tracks and blushed, trying to hide her face. "Well? Who will it be? I'm going to ask Chris," said Anya. "And I'm asking Jimmy Z," claimed Annie. Jessie stayed quiet and continued walking towards the Tortuga. Anya and Annie exchanged glances. They stepped in front of Jessie and looked suspiciously at her. "We know you wanna ask <em>Martin!" <em>said Anya. "Oh whatever... let's go," muttered Jessie under her breath. They eventually reached the Tortuga HQ. Most of the inside was decorated with Valentine's Day colors and hearts. Izzy and Miley had already arrived before them. "Hey sis!" yelled Izzy to get her sister's attention. Anya looked over only to see her sister setting up a DJ turntable. "Whatcha doing?" asked Anya. "As you know, I have the power of music and sound so I offered to play the music for the party," Izzy explained as she handled the cables. Anya understood, seeing how her sister loved music. "Who's ready to party?" yelled Jimmy Z as he powerslided acroos the floor. "Party's next week, Jimmy." said Koki stacking up the empty cardboard boxes. Jimmy replied, "Guess I got excited..." Annie went over to Jimmy and asked, "Het JZ, about the V-day party... wanna go with me?" Jimmy agreed to take her. Annie walked over to Anya, poked her lightly on the shoulder, and looked over to Jessie. Jess was hanging streamers on the ceiling. She stoood on a stepladder carefully placing them one by one. Annie had a sneaky look on her face. Annie quietly walked over to the smalll ladder. Annie spotted Martin, and then when no one was looking: she yelled out, "JESSIE!". Jess was startled and lost her balance. She fell clear off the ladder, but luckily Martin was close enough to catch her. "You ok?' asked Martin wanting to make sure that Jessie wasn;t injured by the fall. She then replied, " Um, yeah. Just lost my balance..." She glared back at her friend in a "I'm gonna kill you!" sort of way. Annie just chuckled and left the scene. Jessie realized that she was being carried by her crush which made her feel akward. "Um, you can put me down now..." Jessie claimed. Martin set her on her feet. At this moment, different thoughts were running through her head. She wasn't sure if she should ask him. He seemed to really like her as weel, but she had no way of saying anything to him without getting nervous. Her thoughts were stopped wheen she heard Martin talk. He asked, "Hey? You know the party for next week?" "Yes.." replied Jessie. "Well, I was wondering if you'd go with me?" said Martin as he blushed a little with embarrassment. Jessie's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that the guy she was practically in love with, asked her out. "ABSOLUTELY," she yelled to the top of her lungs. Everyone looked her confused, except Anya and Annie who just hi-fived each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's Chapter 1, the song will be put in at Chapter 2. Hope you'll review. XD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: This story is for Waterfall13's Kratt Holiday story challenge. The holiday I choose was "Valentine's Day" This is a songfic for Tiffany Giardina's "I'm Not Crazy" Enjoy... (If you read my last WK story, "Wild Girlz", you'll know that the OCs all have powers)**

* * *

><p>After waiting for a whole week, it was finally Valentine's Day. Anya, Annie, and Jessie were getting ready for the party tonight. Since it was V-Day, the three decided to either wear red, pink, or white. Anya took pink and Jessie picked white, seeing how they were their signature colors. Annie usually wore green but after putting some thought on it, she agreed to wear red. Anya put on a light pink tank top with an "A" in black glitter on the bottom, a jean mimi-skirt with pink belt, and black boots. Annie had on a red sparkling dress and red heels, and Jessie chose a white long sleeve shirt, mathing sweater, blue jeans, and brown boots. After putting on their clothes, they headed for the Tortuga. "So, you excited, Jess?" asked Anya turning to her best frieend. Jessie just stayed silent and picked up her walking pace. Annie and Anya just looked at each other confused. Jessie suddenly stopped and turned around. "Ok, girls. I'm a little nervous..." she claimed to the girls. Annie replied, "About what? You got your date with MK." Jessie explained to them that she was planning something special for Martin. She needed Annie and Anya to help her for it to work. "Of course we'll help you. Anything you want..."<p>

In about 10 mintues, the three had arrived to see a brightly decorated Tortuga. It had looked absolutely beautiful covered in pink and white lights. They entered inside. All of the Valentine decorations were set up. Izzy was DJing for the party and Miley and Aviva were handling the activities for the Wild Kratts kids that showed up. It was their idea to let them come. As they entered, Anya and Annie saw their Valentines at the snack table. "Ok Jessie, just call us when it's time for your suprise," said Annie as she and Anya left to hang out with Chris and Jimmy. Jessie looked around quickly to see if she could spot Martin. She soon found him just standing around, probably looking for her too. Martin suddenly saw Jessie and waved at her. She just give him a quick smile. Aviva and Miley got up on the small stage they built in the Tortuga. Miley annouced that they were doing a kareoke contest. Jessie run to get her friends. They were suddenly pulled out of their conversation with their boyfriends. "I need you guys, NOW!" whispered Jessie. Annie and Anya followed their friend to the stage. Miley saw them coming over. She knelt down and whispered to them, "Ok, Jess. I got the song you picked" "Thanks, Miles," replied Jessie. She hopped on the stage and was given the micorphone. Jessie gave a signal to Izzy who almost distracted with her music. "This better work..." Annie and Anya thought to themselves. Jessie held up the microphone and announce in front of everyone, "I'm have a special suprise for my Valentine, Martin Kratt. Hope you like it Martin."

*music starts*

**(C-c-c-c-c-c-c-crazyyyyyyyy, C-c-c-c-c-crazyyyyyyy)**

Jessie: **Just cuz I have your picture in my locker, **

**Doesn't make you some kind of rocker.**

**Bright blue eyes, tall, dark, and handsome,**

**Makes my heart b-beat like a bass drum**

Annie/Anya: **Oooooooo**

Jessie: **Yeah this meant is meant to be, **

**Been waiting patiently , **

**Oh baby can't you see **

Annie/Anya: **Oooooooo**

Jessie: **Yeah, I'm your future wife, **

**we'll start a brand new life.**

**Boy, you know just how to make me blush, make me blush,**

**and it can't be just another crush, another crush,**

**I just wanna get next to you, next to you,**

**and if you met me, then you'd love me too, love me too.**

**And if two worlds could collide, I'd never wonder why, **

**You make me act like a wannabe, I wanna be,**

**a little closer to you baby, ****I'm not crazy.**

**(C-c-c-c-c-c-c-crazyyyyyyyy, C-c-c-c-c-crazyyyyyyy)**

**Did you think that I'd forget the time that you winked at me,**

**Got all teary eyed, cuz you want me,**

**Baby, baby, ooooo I read your horoscope,**

**Says today you're gonna meet a Scor-pi-o (that's me)**

Annie/Anya: **Ooooooo**

Jessie: **Yeah this meant is meant to be, **

**Been waiting patiently , **

**Oh baby can't you see **

Annie/Anya: **Oooooooo**

Jessie: **Yeah, I'm your future wife, **

**we'll start a brand new life.**

**Boy, you know just how to make me blush, make me blush,**

**and it can't be just another crush, another crush,**

**I just wanna get next to you, next to you,**

**and if you met me, then you'd love me too, love me too.**

**And if two worlds could collide, I'd never wonder why, **

**You make me act like a wannabe, I wanna be,**

**a little closer to you baby, ****I'm not crazy.**

**I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy, I'm just crazy for you, **

**I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy, I'm just crazy for you, **

**Boy, you know just how to make me blush, make me blush,**

**and it can't be just another crush, another crush,**

**I just wanna get next to you, next to you,**

**and if you met me, then you'd love me too, love me too.**

**And if two worlds could collide, I'd never wonder why, **

**You make me act like a wannabe, I wanna be,**

**a little closer to you baby, ****I'm not crazy.**

**I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy, I'm just crazy for you, **

**I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy, I'm just crazy for you.**

****(C-c-c-c-c-c-c-crazyyyyyyyy, C-c-c-c-c-crazyyyyyyy)****

*****song ends*****

When she was done, Jessie looked over at Martin to see if he had liked her song for him. Martin was smiling, making Jessie a lot more relieved. She ran off stage to talk to her crush. "So, did you like it?" asked Jessie with an a joyful attitude. Martin answered, "Yeah. So you did that for me?" "Yeah, it's just that I really really like you. In fact, I... love you" stated Jessie, trying not choke on her own her words. Martin sweetly smiled at her. He gently smiled at the girl who was in love with him and gentley kissed her. Jessie knew she got her answer on whether Martin liked her back or not. Jessie kindly hugged him and he hugged her back. Anya and Annie saw this and finally proved that the two were wild for each other.


End file.
